


Blightblue

by Madko_Ota_Sanchez



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madko_Ota_Sanchez/pseuds/Madko_Ota_Sanchez
Summary: Blightblue. An odd world to be a part of for sure. You have the Blight, Beings of destruction intent on killing off everything and infecting the lands, Humans and Demihumans that have caused more destruction than the Blight, but also created better things as well. And finally the world itself. Surrounded by two asteroid belts that orbit the planet and Two shattered moons acting as a gate and Palace each for what is to come.Join Evan Rowe as he strives to live his life the best he can. And if he must save the world? Then fuck it. He'll do it.





	1. Chapter 1

"The world of Blightblue is a strange place. Humanity, created by the gods to live among the lands. demihumans not long after them. And finally, the elven folk. People who had lived on this world long before the humans and demihumans ever arrived. But as time went by the elven folk had mysteriously disappeared. Some of them chose to live in the outer lands, others chose to roam preferring the nomadic lifestyle. But one thing is for sure. The Blight are responsible for their demise."

"Creatures of darkness and Tainted magic that wished to bring ruin upon the world of Blightblue. No one knows why but one thing for sure is this, they are nothing but destructive forces wishing to end humanity, and in the past it almost felt like the Blight was gonna win. It was nearly going to until one man stood above the rest. He had the amazing power to cast magic fueled by his very soul and Blightblue itself."

"With this magic named Blightblue, he fought back against the Blight. Able to reclaim the lands that were once tainted by the brambles that claimed the lands, he never once stopped until he killed every last blight and withered every speck of Taint there is on his planet."

"He should have won, but instead the Taint and Blight escaped to a nearby island far off away from the farthest known lands, but it was because of this the Hero mistakenly thought he drove it away. And so he disappeared as well. It's been rumored he had a wife and child during his journey. But the rumors were never founded. Instead, Humanity prospered and grew."

"Humans and such colonized the main continent. The Demihuman meanwhile took over the nearby islands, most notably the continent of Brïnghāld. A continent most known for its scythe head like shape."

"We may never know who this mysterious hero is anymore. And we may never find out either, but we must hold on to the idea that we are alive and well thanks to him."

"The. End." Miss Hannah ends as she closes the story book. She set it aside as she was finished reading the story to her class of students. Resembling a mix of Humans and Demihumans.

"So, what did you think of our history lesson?" She asks. Clasping her furry hands together and tilting her head. "Boring!" One student yells. A tick mark bulges outwards onto her face. "And why is that Evan?" She asks. 

Said student in question was a cocky kid with an even cockier Grin. He had bright blue eyes and black hair that was turning blue. It was spiky and long and his bangs barely covered his eyebrows, where a purposeful slit in his right eyebrow stood for all to see. "I said it's boring! Where's the cool fighting and the battle of the century?" He answers. Clearly wanting more action instead of some history lesson. If not by his complaint then by his enthusiastic mock punches. "Not every story has to have violence Rowe." The teacher says tiredly. "Well they must certainly suck ass then." He comments. A couple students giggled while his teacher sighs in exasperation. "Evan, when will you learn that not everything can be solved with violence." She asks him.

He snorts. "The day I learn that is the day I kill the blight overlord and get myself a harem." He declares. And with that declaration. He carved his fate into stone.

The camera pans upwards to a tree only for a foot to hit the puddle reflecting the tree. We now look into the future to see a boy around 19 years old with the same hairstyle and eyebrows that he had as a child. Evan Rowe. 

His cocky grin was still present but confidence and wit shared with it. He stopped to see he was surrounded by a few delinquents. "Hey guys! What do you need?" He asks, seemingly not worried. "You're gonna pay for hurting my brother you asshole." One delinquent says holding a bat and pointing it at him.

"Oh please! He asked for it when he bad mouthed my mom. A guy has got to defend his mother after all." Evan says. "I don't care. So you're gonna be in for a world of hurt." He declares again. "Gaze upon my pasture of fucks you little shits! For it is barren! So I cannot give you a single fuck in these trying times. No! Wait! I got one here." Evan taunts before holding his middle finger to his crotch and starts humping the air.

The leader growls and runs at him with a bat ready to pummel his face in. Evan sighs and sidesteps him and trips him to the ground. Another tried to slam his head with a lead pipe but Evan ducks under it and kicks heel upwards while lowering his upper body. He then uses his foot to hook his neck and twist his leg and throw him to another guy whilst jumping.

He grabs a beam above him and swings up on top of it to see them all yelling at him. "Now I would love to hand your fatasses on a silver platter today, but I'm late enough as is. So toodles!" He says before jumping away.

He landed on another beam to jump on a lamppost and then another. He overshot his latest jump and time slowed down to a crawl, showing him slamming his boots together. Suddenly, a construct made of neon blue light was created under his feet. It covered his soles and he landed on the ground suddenly running faster than before. Streaks of his neon energy trailing behind him.

The Leader of the gang growls as He watches him run off. "DAMMIT! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET MAKING A FOOL OUT ME ROWE! YOU HEAR ME? OR MY NAME ISN'T BIGG MAUL!" Maul declares as he shouts after Evan.

"Dammit. What are gonna do now boss?" A grunt asks. "Oh we'll get him. We just have to hit him where it fucking hurts.

Meanwhile, Evan was running without a care in the world. He slid down under a passing truck trailer and got back up to jump over a car. As he did, a pair of fat wheels in his heels came out of his shoes as he landed and rolled along the heel wheels while feeling his Arma waver from his speed enhancement.

He jumped and grinded on a bench to jump on to another surface. As he did, he cast a wind step spell and jumped off the air again to land on a protruding sign and grind it as well. 

He jumped off of it and retracted the wheels in his heels to land on an Iron fence and run along it. He landed at the side by the gate just managing to arrive at school in time. He ran off and headed to his class.

xxxx

The bell rings out while Evan stretches his arms. He walks to the courtyard when suddenly he feels his arm vibrate from his cuff and taps the front to see who is calling him. A holographic screen showing a screen was telling him his mom was calling. He opened his hand and a blue hard light construct of a flip phone was in his hands as he answered.

"Yeah?" He asks while switching into a different language. "Hey sweetie! Just wanted to call you to let you know that I'll be home a little late. If I'm not home when you do please watch your sister." Veronica says also in spanish. "Will do Mama." Evan says. "Oh! Before you go. Can you check if you got the time to pick up a black neon Aura crystal?" He asks. "Maybe. Anyways bye for now." Veronica says. "Bye Mama." He says before shutting the phone closed. It dissolves into pixels as he hung up.

"Who called you?" A student asks from behind him. "Just my Mama. She said she may be late so I'm gonna have to watch Melody if she isn't home." Evan explains.

"What about Sam? Isn't he usually home?" He asks. "I'd rather die than let that lazy ass shitlord watch my little sis. I don't care if he rents the room above us. He can go shove it." Evan immediately replies. "Okay. Point taken." The boy concedes holding his hands up in surrender.

"You know you can just ditch her right?" Another voice says. He was a boy with spiky dark red hair done up to make a few bangs go over his left eye. His right eyebrow had two slits in it. His eyes were a bright orange as well. "She's old enough to watch herself." He adds. 

"Sorry Katsuki. I prefer life thank you." Evan snarks. Though it's not without truth considering his slight shiver. "Besides you just want me to join you for something stupid." He adds.

"Well it isn't stupid, but it could be fun." Katsuki says. Evan sighs knowing he might regret it. "What is it?" He was then pulled closer to him as he put a paper in front of his face. "Check this out. The new Geode bank that opened has some new Aura crystals in stock. If we hit it up we can be set for life!" He whispers. 

Evan scowls. "Katsuki no." He says seriously. Katsuki double takes. "W-what?" He stammers. "No. Katsuki. I'm not gonna steal Aura Crystals." Evan says putting his foot down. They stopped just shy of the path to the entrance gate.

"B-but, why?" Katsuki asks, clearly confused. "Sorry but I'm not a thief anymore. But more than that, I grew out that childish phase years ago." Evan says. "But, I thought you had fun stealing things with me?" Katsuki asks. "Yeah. We did. But things change dude. And it looks like you didn't change yet. So, no. I'm not going to join you." Evan explains. Katsuki clenched his fists in anger. "Fine. Be that way. I DON'T NEED YOU, YOU DAMN IDIOT! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M WORTH IT ROWE!" Katsuki shouts as an aura of fire enveloped his body. His hair became flames as well.

Evan sighs as he summons water from his hands and sprayed Katsuki down. Steam rising off him. "Calm down. If you keep this up you're gonna hurt someone." He says. Katsuki looks up to see Evan. Only in his eyes he could only see him looking down at him. "See ya. Don't get in trouble." He waves him off.

"Are you looking down at me?" He growls. Evan sighs. "If you continue being an annoying little prick then yeah. I'm looking down at you. Talk to me when you wanna act mature Katsuki." Rowe says. Katsuki growls and his body was heating up, drying him off from the water Evan sprayed him with.

"Damn Rowe." He growls as he watches Evan walk off. 

Meanwhile, with Evan, he was walking the streets before stopping at his house. He pulled out a key after entering the Front yard and unlocked the door. He entered the house and shut the door right before he got tackled by a little munchkin.

"Big Brother!" His little sister yells as she glomps him. "Hey Melody!" Evan chuckles as he hugs her back. "So how did my little princess do at school?" He asks cheerfully leaving his shoes at the door.

"It was awesome! We got to catch bugs which were a little gross but then we got to finger paint which was fun..." Melody began to relay what happened while Evan went to the kitchen to grab an orange. 

He took a big bite once the fruit peel was removed as she talked. "Really now?" He says between chews. "Yeah! Oh and Mrs. Reina said that I'm her best nuisance at the end of the school day. What is that?" She asks innocently. 

Meanwhile, Evan was grinding his teeth and fuming at the insult to his sister. "Oh nothing Princess. Hey. Why don't we play a few games while we wait for mom?" Evan asks while calming his rising anger. "Yay!" Melody cheers.

(Chapter End)


	2. 002: Katsuki Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Katsuki goes about in his days

Katsuki dropped into the scrapyard after vaulting over the fence. "Stupid Rowe. He thinks he can just change? Hell no. I'll show that asshole and prove that he's wrong! RAGH! DAMMIT!" Katsuki yells as he throws gouts of flames from his hands.

"HEY! THAT'S MY MERCHANDISE ASSHOLE!" The owner, who was his father Markus Matsumato, yells from behind him on his porch. "SHUT UP!" Katsuki yells as he creates fireballs in his hands. 

"YOU WANNA GO BOY!?" His father yells as he gets up. "YEAH I'LL FUCKING GO YOU ASSHOLE! TIME AND PLACE!" Katsuki yells. He was suddenly gut punched as his father took him down. "Get over yourself you annoying shit." He says.

Katsuki coughed and hacked. He was unable to produce flames anymore thanks to his Father's unique armic ability. Armacancelation. "S-screw. Y-you." He groans as he coughs again.

"Well that's what you get for antagonizing someone like me." Markus says as he helps Katsuki up. "Come on. Your mother is almost home." He says as Katsuki groans in annoyance. "Does she have to be?"

"Yeah yeah i know you don't like her. But we have to deal with it." His father agrees. He seems reluctant to meet his wife himself. "I know." Katsuki sighs in defeat and ignites a small silver flame in his hand and scowls at it.

They head into the house not long after.

0x0x0x0

Veronica pulls up to her house with a smile as she opens her driver’s side door and stretches out the kinks in her back. She was a tall woman with long flowing brown hair with two bear-like ears on top that matched her bear paws for hands. She went to the backseat of the van to grab a few bags of groceries and used her hip to shut the door.

"Ah, I wonder what Melody and Ethan will think when I show them their little birthday present tomorrow?" She thinks out loud. She opens the door and heads inside to drop the bags off on the table in her kitchen.

She looks around and notices how silent the house was. "Evan? Melody? You here?". Once she receives no response, she heads to her daughter's room having a decent idea where they could be.

"Kids?" She asks for them whilst opening the door. She looks inside to see her grown son in a pretty pink princess costume and make-up while her daughter was dressed as a medieval knight. 

"Oh hey Mom." Evan waves. "No! You're supposed to be screaming for help." Melody whines in frustration. "Wha-what are you guys doing?" Veronica asks while trying not to laugh but she was hopelessly failing.

"What? Jealous that I look better than you in a dress?" Evan jokes while doing a little pose that models due for a cover shoot. That was what got her as she began to burst out laughing while trying to keep herself from keeling over. Evan joined in along with Melody. 

After an hour or two of general fun, Evan had to go do his homework. At Least, that's what he told them. Instead, he was planning to sneak out for his hobby. He went to his closet and pulled out a case from the bottom. He undid the clips and opened it to reveal a set of clothing and items that he considered his gear.

He undressed and began to put on his gear. He had on a pair of loose jeans for mobility that has been stitched with chainmail he bought for protection. He grabbed a pair of long necked boots with dark purple soles and navy blue removable armor plating over the boots and the laces. Four claw-like devices folded out of his toes and heel then folded back in.

He put on a skin-tight piece over his torso that hooked on his arms and covered his neck, arms up to the wrist, chin, and over his ears. Then a regular shirt over his chest along with a grey sweatshirt. He put on some light armor over his torso and over that, he put on a sleeveless and hoodless coat.

He grabbed a mask to hook onto his mouth and over his nose. It was more mechanical than other masks and covered his chin under it. It resembled a set of jaws and even more so when they can open with his mouth. A steel piece over his nose had also cleared his nostrils and enhanced his sense of smell while also adding a filter. 

He then grabbed an eye cover for the rest of his face. They were mainly a visor with added armor and ear covers that connected with his mask and turned on the holographic eyes. The ear pieces had long mechanical ears attached to them. They moved around and spun as they calibrated. 

He then moved to a pair of gauntlets he made. While bulky, it provided ample mobility and dexterity for his hands. They reached to his biceps and hugged close to him. He tested them out and the claws coming out of his finger confirmed it for him. He put on a pair of shoulder guards that was much more armored. Then some basic elbow pads and finally a scarf loosely hanging on his neck.

Grabbing a one strap bag and a guitar case, he slung both over his shoulder and turned to his window facing the back alleys and looked down. Deploying the claws and hooks onto the wall, he began to climb out and close the window.

He jumped down with very little sound due to the boots and his point of impact muffling his landing. His feline cat tail unfurls from under his clothes as he activated his arma and began to run. Black, blue and purple neon streaks followed his feet, hands, tail tip, and eyes as he ran, all of this yet he didn't notice Veronica looking at him leaving.

(Chapter End)


	3. 003: Bandera the Tagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in the life of Bandera the Tagger

Evan finished his latest piece of work as he steps back to get a full view of his project. In his hands was a pistol-like device, the spray paint cans inserted into the top were connected to the device as three nozzles at the front with an aura crystal behind them. This weapon’s name was Tagg'r.

"As usual it is amazing." Evan compliments himself for a job well done followed by kissing and putting his hand at his art. "And so the latest work of Bandera the Tagger is finished." He says whilst performing a dramatic bow.

"FREEZE!" A cop yells as a spotlight is shone on Evan. "SHIT!" He says as he activates the combat mode on Tagg'r.

The cans were flipped over and then fired off at the cops for three improvised multicolored smoke grenades. They blew up with varying sizes of smoke clouds while Evan ran off. He deployed the aura crystal to aim Tagg'r at a cop running after him.

His Arma was condensed into the crystal. Right after that, a wide purple neon laser bolt fired from Tagg'r at a cell tower. It fell and blocked the cop from pursuing him. He holsters Tagg'r into his bag after it folds into an easy carry mode in a hidden pocket and jumps up to begin climbing a wall.

His Arma was helping him speed along the wall as neon streaks of various colors followed him as after-trails which began fading away as he gained further distance. This is one part of his own unique Armic ability, Spectra-Néokinesis.

While anyone can use néokinesis, they are only able to use the base colors that neon can naturally produce. Purple, yellow, pink, and blue being the main colors usually shown. Unfortunately, it's more for light shows and aesthetics as neon couldn’t be weaponized in spell form.

But Evan could though, and he can use so many more colors for theatrics or effects. Which gives way for colors like black or brown neon, but for keeping his identity Evan was using blue, pink, and purple neon colors to hide his identity.

He hid in an alleyway and held a hand to his mechanical ears. "It's no use. We lost him. Pull back and patrol the area." A cop said in the hacked radios. "Copy that." Another responded as Evan smirked under his mask.  
He grabbed his guitar case and unhooked the bag to open the case’s hidden compartment under the actual guitar and stored his bag in it. He shut that and then took off his armor pieces to put away in the top of the case in another hidden compartment after collapsing them to manageable sizes. He shut that and the guitar case to take off his coat and flip it inside out and reveal a different design.

He took off his mask and pulled down the skin tight face cover. His visor armor folded into the visor itself as he put away the mask. He readjusted his scarf to hide the skin tight fabric and flicked a hidden switch in his gauntlets. They began to fold in of themselves until they resembled decorative fashion pieces. In fact they had a different function now.

He hoisted up his guitar case and walked out adjusting a red beanie hat he put on as he wandered to a nearby building and entered. "Let's see. If the text is right they should be here." He says to himself. "Hey! Ethan!" He looked to where his stage name was called and looked to see a group waving at him.  
"Guys! You made it." Evan says. He rushed over to see his band had come. "What took you?" A girl with bright green hair asks. Her arms were scaled and her hands had some wicked claws to them.

"Got held up is all. How long till we come up?" Evan asks. "We're just about to come up. You know what song we're playing right?" Another girl with tanuki ears and tail asks.  
"Yep. Ready to rock?" Evan asks. "Hell yeah!" Another band mate cheers. He was an average looking dog demihuman. "Then let's go." Evan says as they go to the stage.

(Meanwhile)

Katsuki stalked the employee all night. If his Intel was right then this employee should have a keycard he can use.

The man stopped at a door to unlock it and was gonna unlock it, when suddenly he was grabbed and gagged by Katsuki. Right after, Katsuki spun the card he got on his finger with a whistle.

'I'll show that bitch and Evan I don't need them or their stupid powers.' He says as he enters the Geode Bank and heads to the vault.

He swipes the card and the vault accepts it, only for a keypad to be deployed. Katsuki grips onto the interface and tears it off the start and begins hacking into the keypad. All of that, only to end up tripping an alarm.

"SHIT!" He yells as he bolts it. He slams the door open and begins to run up the wall.  
He launches off it with his fire magic propelling him to the next wall. He alternates between each wall with success as he reaches the top. Only to get grabbed by the throat and pulled back with a chain.

(With Evan.)

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys later. Gotta head home now." Evan says. "See ya’ Evan." Mark and Selena wave him off as they make way for themselves to go home.

Evan smiles and then smirks. "Hmm. I think I got enough time for one more-" "Oh no you don't!" "AACK!" Evan chokes as Emily the tanuki Demihuman grabs him by the throat with her armic ability.

It was a single chain from her metal hand replacing her finger. "AGH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Evan chokes out. "You were gonna tag another building weren't you?" She asks. "What? No no what are you talking about?" Evan sweats as he tries to loosen the chains.  
"Don't play coy asshole, or should I say Bandera?" Emily smirks smugly. Evan sighs.

"Fine. You got me you psycho bitch. Happy?" He coughed out only to get a tighter chain around his neck. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Emily yells. "OH GOD I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THIS GIRL!" Evan chokes out as his face turns blue.

Emily sighs and loosens her chains and retracts it. Evan drops to the ground gasping air like it's a limited supply and coughs hard. "Ugh! You're evil!" He manages to say before coughing again.

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" Emily says. "Fuck you." Evan says. "In your dreams." She taunts. Evan growls as his feline ears are popping out his hair. His tail fur standing on end as he gets ready to attack. He growls and lunges with his fangs and claws out enhanced by neon.

Only for a massive iron ball to slam into his cheek as he fell to the ground with a comically bruised cheek. "YOU BITCH! THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He yells utterly pissed now. "Because you were defacing property. Seriously Evan, when will you learn to stop?" She asks with an exasperated look on her face.

"HEY! What I do is called art!" He defends himself. "Ugh." Emily groans knowing she won't win this argument, just like with any other arguments she has with the stubborn idiot. "At least tell me if you broke anything." She demands. "Just a cell tower scheduled for dismantling to block a cop after me." Evan says.

Emily growls but knows it won't do anything. She notices her pinky finger chain finally grabbed its mark. She yanked it and watched as a golden chain was beginning to reel in.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Katsuki yells as he is taken by Emily's Chain bind lasso. She turns and let's him slam into a wall, knocking him out and cracking the brick wall. "Well at least I got one dumbass." She says. Only to look and see Evan was gone. "DAMMIT!" She yells in anger.

Meanwhile, Evan had decided it wasn't worth getting borderline BDSM practice for a simple art piece. So instead, he had stored his visor away and headed home.

He jumped up to his window only to realize it was locked automatically. "Shit." He whispers. He drops down and unties his Boots to hold them to the side and use his feet to muffle his steps. He crawled on all fours and fit himself through the cat flap with minimal effort. He managed to crawl through the kitchen only to be stopped by Veronica turning on the lights and causing all of his hair to stand up straight in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" She orders him. "Uhm, just, getting a glass of milk?" He lies and tries to innocently smile while ignoring the small crack in his voice. Veronica shakes her head and intensifies her disappointed glare.

Evan sighs in defeat, "Okay what do you want me to say? That I 'defaced property'? Well it's called art mother." He stubbornly says while crossing his arms. "Evan. Why are you doing thi-'' She began to ask until Evan interrupted her.

"Because I can!" He shouted, lashing out, which stopped his mother from further talking as she was in shock of him raising his voice at her. "Bu-" "Mom." He states in English. The beginning of the conversation was in Spanish as he spoke to his mother but now he reverted to english in his frustration and anger.

"Big Brother?" Melody asks sleepily.. She was up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What's going on?" She innocently asks. Evan looks at her and sighs with a smile. "Nothing Melody. Come on. Let's get you back to bed." He says. He sends a look back at his mom that says, 'We're done talking about this.' Veronica’s expression droopens while her shoulders sag in disappointment and sadness.

While Evan was holding Melody up to his level. "So Melody. Why are you up?" He asks. "I had a bad dream." She says with a sad tone to her voice. "You did?" He asks. Going full big brother mode now.

"Yeah. You were fighting with Mommy. And when you left someone took her away and me along to somewhere. We were held against our will and when you came to save us. You... You..." She begins to cry and Evan holds her head close to his chest. Petting her hair and reassuring her. "It's okay. I'm sure it was just a nightmare." He says.

Melody sniffs. "Really?" She asks. "Yes. Nightmares aren't real after all." He states. "Are you sure Evan?" She asks with pleading eyes. Evan Hugs her tight. "I'm positive, Melody. Now, how about we get to sleep. It's a school day tomorrow." Evan soothingly suggests.

"Can you play me that really nice song for me?" Melody pleads. "Of course princess." Evan says sitting down on her bed to bring his watch up. It was a bulky watch with a smart screen on the front face and leather belt to strap it on.

He pressed a button on the bottom and it popped up on a moving axle for him to flip the watch over to the backside. He set it down and two wind up keys popped up. He turns the first key to select a configuration for the music box and then began to wind the second key. He flicks the switch under the keys and they fold back in as the music box begins playing.

Evan slowly rocked Melody as her favorite musical melody played from his watch.  
"Hmmm hmmm hmmmm." He hummed. Melody yawned halfway through and snuggled into Evan's chest. He smiled and hugged her close. 'No matter what Melody. I'll keep you safe.' He thought.

(Flashback)

As the music box plays, the scene turns back the time to show a much younger Evan defending his sister from a schoolyard bully. Melody was just a kindergartner at the time, but a few second graders thought it would be funny to pick on her because of her cat ears and tail. Evan was able to hide his tail and ears as he taught himself how when he was bullied.

Melody sniffs. "Why?" She asks in melancholy. Evan turns to hug her as she cries into his chest. "Why are humans so mean?" She asks. Evan couldn't find an answer for her, as his armic ability hid his traits for him. He thought of something as he looked down to Melody. "If humans are mean, then why am I here?" He asks her.

She looked up with confusion as a gray neon glow surrounded her eyes which revealed Evan as a human. "What do you mean?" She asks. "It's simple. If I’m human then not all humans can be that mean. Right?"

The flashback ends in a fade out into a scene of Melody's sleeping face as Evan tucks her into bed. He plants a kiss onto her forehead and leaves her room. He quietly shuts the door to finally start frowning.

"Those prophetic dreams are starting to worry me." He mutters to himself.  
He heads off to his room to flop onto his bed and sleep the night away. Before doing so, he noticed the pamphlet on his desk. He takes a quick look at it. "Advent Academy huh?" He whispers to himself. Sleep soon took over and he fell unconscious.

(Chapter End)


	4. 004: Bandera's retirement

Evan yawned as he woke up. Then remembered his conversation from last night with his mom. He sighs in frustration. "Dammit Evan. You let your pride speak for you again. Ugh. At least its not as bad than back when I was a kid." He says. 

He Checks the calendar to see it was Friday. He Decides to retire Bandera for a bit. He undressed and Folded his Gear into a chest he slid into a slot. 

'In fact. How long has it been since I took up Bandera?' He thought. 

(Flashback. 4 years back)

"No, no, no, URRRRGH! NONE OF THESE THINGS ARE IT!" A 13 year old Evan yells in frustration. His Art teacher notices this as he slumps in defeat.

"What's wrong Evan?" Mr. Bowe asks. "It's nothing. I just can't seem to connect to any of these aura art tools." He says. He holds up a Paint brush with a clear aura crystal in place of a Brush head. He tries to channel his Arma into it but it just fizzles out. "Well maybe art just isn't your calling." Bowe suggests.

"Mr Bowe. I must kindly ask you to reconsider that. I know art is a passion of mine. Its why I came here to study all of its forms." Evan argues.

Mr Bowe sighs but then gets an Idea. "Hmm. Hold on I think I got an Idea." He says. Evan raises an intrigued eyebrow at that before grabbing the Air gun aura crystal paint tool. The only one to last the longest. A second.

Mr Bowe comes back holding a few cans of Spray paint and an Old Aerosol gun. "These things are a bit old school but I like to keep a Few of these around just in case." He says.

Evan looked at the Spraypaint can in his hand and was admittedly a little excited. He Shook the can and move to a canvas. He Began spraying it onto the canvas to make a Red back ground. He took the Black one and Sprayed out a rough shape of Shadings for a bit. 

Mr Bowe smiled as he saw Evan create his own art piece. "Well then I'll leave you to it." He says.

(Present)

'And ever since then I've been hooked.' He says. "Hey did you check out the latest work of Bandera?" A Student asks another.

Evan smirked as he checked the news feed. It showed a picture of Bandera's latest work. A Chalk outline style mural of a Hanged victim getting his limbs pulled apart by chains. With the word anxiety behind it split into two parts. Neon streaks accentuating the outlines and chains.

'Still a pretty good piece I must say. Should help some kids to learn how to take a break. That usually happens when I tag buildings with specific messages in mind.' Evan thought. He then grimaced. 'Ugh. And myself hopefully. God I wish that test doesn't kick my ass today.' He thought before heading into his homeroom.

(Later)

Evan groaned as he exited homeroom. "Ugh. That test was brutal as hell." He complains. "EMILY PUNCH!" Emily yells as She punches Evan with a Iron ball for a Hand. That iron ball changes to a tiny ball that retracts on a chain into her middle finger. "OW! THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Evan asks.

"For thinking you could escape me! We've told you to knock it off with the tagging." She says. "Oh fuck off with that already. I'm not gonna stop Emily. Why do you think that I should? Its just harmless art. Nothing else." Evan argues.

"Then why did I find out that a Cop is now without a Leg?" She asks. Evan pales right as he heard that. "What?" He asks. "Yeah. See?" She says shoving her phone into his face. 

/In other News. The former cop known as Jerry Gulden has suffered an Injury to his left leg. Thanks to the collapse of a Cell tower the Tagger locally known as Bandera shot down he was forced to have his leg amputated due to the extent of the injuries./

"Oh no..." He says. "See! Can't you see why doing this is a bad idea?" Emily asks. She didn't want Evan to go down a bad path. "Yeah." Evan sighs. "Good." Emily says. Thinking she did some good. Meanwhile Evan was currently debating on what to do now. Then he realized he can do something. He ran off to get his Bandera Mask and Visor and Tagg'r.

(Later)

Evan tore off the Cardboard stencil he taped onto the billboard and Nodded. He folded them up and Dropped off of it. Ready to let Passerby see his message. 

He didn't get far when a Golden chain grabbed him by the throat and He got Pulled away to Meet a Pissed off Emily. His visor showed two upside down V's for his expression as she looked at him utterly pissed now. "I thought I managed to get you to stop your stupid tagging!" She growls.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Before you kill me at least look at what I did this time." He pleads. She begrudgingly does but then notices what the Tag was. It was an apology. "What the?" She asks.

Evan, who already put his mask and Visor away, speaks up. "I'm not gonna quit. But I'm not gonna ignore what happened. So I wrote out an apology letter and sent a Prosthetic leg to him. Modified so he can continue his police work." He says.

Emily read the message and eventually released him. "Fine. I'll let you have this one. But Evan." She says. "Yeah?" He asks. "Please don't get yourself in trouble. I would hate to see my friends in jail." She pleads. 

"I know. Sorry if I scared you. Seeya Emily." Evan says. He waves her off and Heads back home. 

(At the Rowe Residence.)

Veronica planted her final flower in the Backyard garden as she was doing her hobby. "Hey mom." Evan greets as he vaults over the fence.

"Oh, hey Evan." Veronica greets. Though less happy in her tone. "Hey mom, I just wanna say I'm sorry for being a dick the other night." He says. "Hmm?" She asks.

"I know you don't approve of me tagging. But I do it because its honestly the only art form that I really connect with aside from Music." He explains. "But Evan you could easily use other ways-" "I've tried Mom. I've tried. And I failed. They just felt, unnatural for me." Evan intturupts.

"But still. Why?" Veronica asks. "Well. Remember when I turned into a Kleptomaniac? I wanted to do something else to distance myself from that. So I chose to tag buildings as a way to vent. And one thing led to another and Bandera was born." Evan answers.

Veronica sighs. "Alright then. As long as you don't hurt anyone I'll support your hobby." She concedes. "Well you might not have to. Last night's tag cost a Police officer his leg in my escape attempt. I actually feel pretty bad about that. Even after apologizing as Bandera." Evan reveals.

Only for him to pale when Veronica glared at him harshly. There is a reason why the term 'Poking the Bear' exists. Veronica is a testament to that. 

Evan Poked the Bear. 'Heh heh. I'm in danger aren't I?' He thought. And so the loudest Scolding of all times was wrought upon him by his Mother. She even was slapping him with a Newspaper roll.

A few neighbors another house over chuckled as they had their tea. "It's been a while since Momma Bear was unleashed." One comments. "Oh yes indeed. Wonder what set her off this time?" The other wonders.

"You wanna find out?" The first one asks. "God no! I wanna live thank you!" The other retorts. The first one laughed at his plight. Though she isn't disagreeing with him considering the fact her hands are shaking in fear.

"Alright. Now that's over with why don't we come inside?" Veronica asks with a Bubbly happy aura around her. Meanwhile Ethan was just crying curled up on the ground. "Oh god why do moms have to be so scary?" He asks nobody in particular.

He laid there for a Minute after that just regretting his life choices when Melody arrived. "Big brother? Why are you on the ground like that?" She asks. "Just regretting life as we know it. I want a refund please." He weakly jokes.

Melody giggles. "Well if you don't get up You'll miss your surprise." She says. Evan furrowed his brow in confusion. "Huh?" He asks. He then remembers what day it is. Getting up with renewed energy. "Oh yeah! It's our joint birthday!" He says. "Yeah!" Melody cheers.

He gets up onto his feet to see Melody heading in. He followed suit and Saw that His band, Katsuki (Begrudgingly), his mom, and a few of Melody's friends were yelling surprise. 

Evan chuckles as he and Melody celebrate their birthday. He remembers one joke about Melody being his present as she was born on his sixth birthday. And the fun he had as Melody became a Blushing Mess from his teasings.

"Happy birthday you bastard." Mark cheers him. "Thanks you filthy mutt." Evan insults back lightheartedly. This banter went on for a while as Evan annoyed the party.

He then notice Katsuki off to the side so he decided to go speak to him. "Hey." He says. "Hey." Katsuki grunts. "So. I'm guessing your little escapade was a fail?" He asks. 

"Fucker had a hack proof system." He grumbles. Evan sighs. "Dude. Why do you wanna steal anyways? It's not fun honestly." He asks.

Katsuki sighs. "I don't know anymore. Guess it's just not fun anymore." He says. "Yeah." Evan agrees. "Is it because of her?" He eventually asks. Katsuki looks away. Evan took that as his answer. "I see." He says. 

"Hey Katsuki?" Evan asks. "Yeah?" "She isn't in control of everything." Evan says. Katsuki gives a small smile at that. "Yeah. You're right about that." he says. "Hey." he says. "Hmm?" "Wanna go stea-" Katsuki was stopped by Evan chopping him in the neck. "No! Bad Katsuki! Stop it with the stealing." He scolds. Katsuki slumps forward in sadness. "Awe." he says. 

Meanwhile Melody was talking with her friends. "Isn't this fun Melly?" Her friend asks. "Yeah! What about you Kelly?" Melody asks. "It's fun! Your mom is really nice as well." Kelly says. "I know. Though Big brother is definetly much nicer." Melody says.

"Yeah! When I grow up I wanna become his wife." Kelly says. Suddenly a cartoonish arrow labeled with Lolicon impales Evan as he Heard that. It impaled him hard as Katsuki tried to hide his smile. Emily trying not to snort.

"Me too!" Melody says. Another Arrow labeled with sis-con impales his heart. Evan took a knee and coughed. And his friends loose it. "What about you Sally?" Melody asks.

"Wait... No..." He weakly pleads. "I don't like him. Or any boys for that matter. This time a giant arrow from the Floor almost downright cuts him in half from its size. This time it was labeled with 'REJECTED' in big bold letters. 

This time he looked like he took a bit of damage from that. Evan collapsed on the floor utterly defeated. His soul flying out of his mouth. And with that his Friends just loose their shit laughing at him and Teasing him. "Why..." He weakly asks.

(Chapter End)


End file.
